Sims 3: Supernatural Challenge
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: A new sim is in town— she seems different… what's her secret? Oh yes… she's a VAMPIRE! With a lot of money on her side, this sim has the idea of bringing together a family of supernatural Sims! OC's are needed!
1. Sims Needed

**Sims 3 Supernatural Challenge**

**Summary: A new sim is in town— she seems different… what's her secret? Oh yes… she's a VAMPIRE! With a lot of money on her side, this sim has the idea of bringing together a family of supernatural Sims! OC's are needed! **

**-O-**

I need a werewolf sim, a witch sim, a fairy sim, a ghost sim, and a genie sim. I do NOT need a vampire sim because my character is the vampire. Anyway, this is a challenge you usually do in the game but I don't have supernatural at the moment *pout* so I'm gonna do it story style! So the idea of this challenge is to have a family full of supernatural Sims with no human Sims. You can have babies so men are very much welcomed people. :) You want to have babies because you want hybrid Sims! Like vampire/werewolf sim would be pretty awesome, am I right?

Anyway, my sim will be finding these awesome Sims as the game or story goes on. So please? Would you guys send me in some OC's? So maybe we could have 2 more girls and 3 guys? Maybe? Ummm what else? Oh yes, I will NOT be taking Sims in that are put on reviews, you MUST PM me! If you don't know what that means, it means private message. So anyway, let's meet my sim.

-SIMS-

Name: Marilyn Vasquez *goes by Mari*

Age: Young Adult (Around 21)

Species: Vampire

Looks: The picture for the story actually!

Sexuality Interest: Men

Traits: Family-oriented, genus, neat, workaholic, natural cook

Life Time Wish: Surrounded by family

Job: Hasn't gotten one yet (however wants to be in the Law Enforcement Career)

-O-

That's my Mari. I hope you like her and send me your Sims so I can get this challenge ago! Here are some Sim traits:

Absent-Minded  
Ambitious  
Angler  
Artistic  
Athletic  
Bookworm  
Brave  
Can't Stand Art  
Charismatic  
Childish  
Clumsy  
Commitment Issues  
Computer Whiz  
Couch Potato  
Coward  
Daredevil  
Dislikes Children  
Easily Impressed  
Evil  
Excitable  
Family-Oriented  
Flirty  
Friendly  
Frugal  
Genius  
Good  
Good Sense of Humor  
Great Kisser  
Green Thumb  
Grumpy  
Handy  
Hates the Outdoors  
Heavy Sleeper  
Hopeless romantic  
Hot-Headed  
Hydrophobic  
Inappropriate  
Insane  
Kleptomaniac  
Light Sleeper  
Loner  
Loser  
Loves the Outdoors  
Lucky  
Mean Spirited  
Mooch  
Natural Cook  
Neat  
Neurotic  
Never Nude  
No Sense of Humor  
Over-Emotional  
Party Animal  
Perfectionist  
Schmoozer  
Slob  
Snob  
Technophobe  
Unflirty  
Unlucky  
Vegetarian  
Virtuoso  
Workaholic

So yes there it all is. Once I get some Sims, I'll begin, okay? :) See ya everyone!

-O-

Also, send me in which town you'd like for this to take place in. Moonlight Falls or Sunset Valley; I'm not gonna use any other towns because these two are pretty easy, yeah? And this is just Sims 3 and the Supernatural. So yeah, BYE!


	2. Meet Marilyn!

Hey everyone! It's me, Nerdy and I'm back with the Sims I'll be using in my story. Just so you know, I don't own the Sims 3 (well I own the game but still!) and I don't own any of the characters but Mari. (She's mine!)

-SIMS-

Name: Drake Nexal  
Age: Young Adult (23)  
Looks: black hair with a red stripe, vegeta style, muscular, blue eye, 6'0  
Species: werewolf  
Interest: women  
Traits: brave, hot headed, daredevil, heavy sleeper, great kisser  
Lifetime Wish: To Be Famous  
Job: Guitarist, solo

Owned by **OfficialNovamon **

Name: Isaac Backshaw  
Age: Young Adult (around 21)  
Species: Ghost  
Looks: Isaac has a blue glow to his transparent body and appears to drip water although he never leaves any puddles behind. His short shaggy hair glows white along with his eyes. His clothes are that of what he last wore before he drowned; a tuxedo with a tie, all transparent and blue-glowing to his death.  
Sexuality Interest: Women  
Traits: Artistic, bookworm, family-oriented, hopeless romantic, hydrophobic, perfectionist  
Lifetime Wish: To become famous through his art  
Job: none but hopes to sell his art for a living  
How He Died: _(HE IS A GHOST!)_ When he was driving home from an art auction (none of his paintings sold unfortunately), when a drunk trucker drove into him and caused him to crash into a lake.

Owned by **SentientPixel**

Name: Iris Winter  
Age: 21  
Species: Witch  
Looks: Slim, with pale(not vampire pale, but still pale) skin, and beautiful, petite facial features. She wears light pink lipstick, but no other makeup; bright blue eyes and long, straight, white hair that goes halfway down her back. She wears the Good Witch clothing.  
Sexuality Interest: Men  
Traits: Hopeless Romantic, Bookworm, Shy, Artistic, Good Sense of Humor.  
Life-time Wish: Professional Author  
Job: Writer

Owned by **Story telling-talent fairy **

Name: Alberto Larrucea  
Sex: Male  
Age: Young Adult  
Species: Fairy  
Looks: He was a tall man with tanned skin before he died. He wasn't vey muscular. He had short, dark-brown hair and green-blue eyes. He was usually dressed in a light green shirt, jeans and black trainers. He had a silver necklace. Wings: light green Dreamy Dragonfly  
Sexual Interest: Both men and women  
Traits: Absent-Minded, Hydrophobic, Easily Impressed, Clumsy, Childish  
Lifetime Wish: Become an Astronaut  
Job: None

Owned by **bomboalos16**

-O-

So yes there are some of the characters, I'll be starting up the chapter now… umm I still need a genie. That's about it. :) If anybody wants to make a sim anyway, do it! I won't mind! It just might not be in the main thing, cool right? So yes here we go….

-O-

Marilyn had wanted to go to Moonlight Falls for awhile. She had heard there were others of her, other supernatural beings. She had never met any other supernatural beings before— the only ones she had known were her family. She was sick of only being around vampires and always having to fight to drink blood. Oh it was shameful!

She shook her head as she stepped forward, taking out her umbrella. She was really hoping she'd meet a witch so the witch could create a sunscreen for vamps. Marilyn pushed her hair from her face as she walked along the streets, looking around. Moonlight Falls was a simple place sure, but it was beautiful. She looked down at the paper she held, wondering where she'd be staying for the next little while. However, she ran into somebody.

"Opps! I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going!" Marilyn said blushing heavily. "I'm so sorry!"

The person stumbled just as had Marilyn. They shook their heads. "No, it's alright, don't worry about it!" The person reassured her.

Marilyn blushed heavily. "I-I'm new here…do you know where I could find a house up for—"

"Sure do, there's a big house for sale but there's some cabins too." The person explained before quickly telling her where each place was. "Here," They took her phone and put in their number. "Text me if you need somebody to hang out with." The person winked before turning and leaving.

Marilyn stared after the person with wide eyes. "I never caught your name!" But they were too far gone. She sighed as she took out her phone to look at the person's number. _Drake Nexal huh? _Marilyn thought. She called out for a taxi and was so on her way.

-O-

The young vampire, who luckily wasn't burning yet, had her umbrella up stood in front of a large house she had just brought. She now lived in 89 Horseshoe Bend, Moonlight Falls. Marilyn smiled brightly. "Mum and dad would be so proud!" She said brightly.

She stepped up onto the step looking very hopeful and bright. She opened the door for the very first time, and it was a BIG step for Mari. Mari looked around the room, and her eyes locked on the little candle lighting. _Okay was this house made for vampires? It's perfect! _She thought with a grin, showing off her teeth. She looked around seeing as the house had about 7 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, 2 dining rooms, 4 living rooms, 1 kitchen and a library. However, there was a secret room that only Marilyn knew about shortly after she stepped by a bookcase. She smirked as it opened wide letting her inside where she set her coffin in. Oh yes, this house was indeed made for vampires.

-O-

**I'll leave it off at that. I don't own anything but my Marilyn! And we met Drake for just a moment! :P Umm could you guys review? Please? It'd be make my day! **


	3. A BIG note!

Hey guys, I know you love this story but it is going on hold! The stories I'd like to finish are _The French Girl: Highly Powerful _(Walking Dead) and _Mini Soldier_ (the Avengers).

These stories are my main focus. I'm so sorry! However, I will keep writing them once one of these two are finished. (Not sure which one). But I do promise to get every story I begin (and keep up) finished! I think the next one I will focus on is _Run _(X Men) and _THE ROGUE _(X Men). For any Tokyo Mew Mew stories, I don't think I'll ever actually finish them guys, I'm SO sorry! I've moved on from that anime, moving on! But hey, you never know ;) Once in awhile I may write…

However as of right now **The Walking Dead**, **The Avengers**,** X Men** and **The Vampire Diaries** are my main fandoms. Is that okay? Well anyway, I'm going to go begin writing. See ya!


	4. Prank on the Werewolf

**Sims 3: Supernatural Challenge**

**Chapter 2: Prank on the Werewolf**

Marilyn settled into her new home very well, and got great things to go with it. She wanted to make some yummy food and pick up a few books, so she went out. On her way out, she stopped by the summer festival. The first thing Mari noticed was a young fairy with light green Dreamy Fairy wings. He was pulling some kind of prank on… It was Drake!

Her mouth fell open. Before, her motherly instincts took over— Mari stormed right over there to scold the boy fairy. But before she got over there, Drake was yelling at the fairy. _Kinda seems hot-headed_. She thought and watched as a negative sign appeared over both their heads. _Ah. They don't like each other_.

"How DARE you pull a prank on ME?" yelled Drake.

The fairy crossed his arms over his chest. "You were the one who fell for it!"

"Maybe I should _throw you into the water_!"

A look of fear came over the fairy's face. So, Mari stepped in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on here?" Mari made sure she had her umbrella covering her skin. Nobody noticed. Both males began yelling out their answers at her and were making her nervous.

Before they could say more, Mari stopped them. "Okay, okay, okay! I get it! Why did you pull a prank on him?" Mari asked.

The fairy blinked. "I decided to because…because… Drake picked on me!"

"No I didn't!" Drake defeated himself.

They got into another fight. Mari could tell Drake was a hot-headed Sim well this fairy was a childish Sim. "OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mari silenced both. She had already picked up everything she needs and these two boneheads ruined her day. "Just who are you?" She looked at the fairy.

"Alberto,"

Drake snickered. Mari shot him a look and it silenced him once more. It was her motherly instincts. Alberto glared at Drake and then turned into a small diamond like green light before flying away. Mari faced Drake.

"Wasn't that a little mean?" She questioned.

He shook his head. "Alberto causes a lot of trouble around here, and he pulls pranks on a lot of Sims. But nobody is willing to put him into his place but _me_."

_Ah. Brave trait_, she thought. "Is that so?"

Drake nodded. "Yeah…." He then grinned, "Hey, wanna go catch a movie? You seem kinda secretive."

Mari stared. "Ummm….no thank you," She shifted. She was looking for _the one _and this guy, she couldn't see herself settling down with. He was too…too…from what she could gather, they weren't alike. She wanted to meet that special somebody who would complete her in so many ways.

Drake frowned, "And why not?"

"We're too different."

"Haven't you ever heard, opposites attract?" Drake smirked and slightly flirted.

Mari narrowed her eyes before she turned, shaking her head. "And I'm saying no thank you!" She hurried off to her cab, forgetting that she had wanted to go roller skating.

**Okay so maybe its been awhile. Oh well! I haven't been feeling this story however, I just randomly wanted to write so here it is. Review. And I still need a Genie! (I lost them all!) **


End file.
